Fan-out semiconductor packaging (e.g., fan-out wafer-level packaging) can use wafer processing technology to construct interconnect features of an electronic package. Accordingly, interconnections having a reduced length and increased density can be provided as compared to other packaging configurations, such as wire bonded or flip-chip packages. At least two configurations of fan-out packaging can be utilized. Those configurations include face-down and face-up fan-out packages. Face-down packages are constructed by placing a die (or other semiconductor device) on to a carrier with conductive pillars or conductive bondpads of a die facing the carrier. The carrier can then be populated with other components, such as passive components, also having leads (e.g., conductive leads) placed on to the carrier. The carrier, die, and other components are then molded, and the carrier is removed. Accordingly, the conductive pillars and component leads are exposed for assembly with a redistribution layer. Because the die and other components are often attached to the carrier with an adhesive, the conductive pillars and component leads can protrude from the mold. In some instances, the pitch of the conductive pillars and component leads are increased to accommodate locational tolerances related to the face-down process.
Face-up configurations can be constructed by placing the die with the conductive pillars facing away from the carrier. After the mold is applied, the conductive pillars can be exposed for further interconnection by cutting or lapping or grinding operation. This can mitigate the technical challenge posed by the topography of the conductive pillars and component leads relative to the mold surface in face-down configurations. However, other challenges can occur if other components are desired within the face-up packages. For instance, when other components are placed face-up (e.g., with the leads facing away from the carrier), the leads of the component and the conductive pillars may not be aligned. Consequently, when the cutting or grinding operation is performed, some of the conductive pillars and component leads may not be exposed through the mold. This lack of alignment provides challenges in electrically coupling both the die as well as other components to the redistribution layer. Accordingly, packaging configurations incorporating other components, such as passive components, into face-up fan-out electronic packages would be desirable.